


Just Silly

by Skye



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-14
Updated: 2007-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yumi's words scare Sissi at the same time as giving her hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Silly

"Sissi, listen, I have to talk to you," Yumi said, pulling Sissi aside in the hall before she could agree or disagree to the conversation.

"Well, if it isn't Ulrich's princess," Sissi greeted her.

"Yeah, whatever. I have to talk to you about something."

"Since when do you pay me any mind?" Sissi asked casually.

Yumi sighed. "This is starting to get silly."

"Breaking into my dorm room is hardly silly! I ought to report the lot of you, as soon as I find absolute proof who it was, I will. You can tell those friends of your's, I'm warning all of you-"

"It wasn't me. I don't even live in the dorms, you know that. It might have been Odd or Ulrich, I don't know. I don't keep up with everything they do."

"How about Jeremy or Aelita? What makes you so sure it was Odd or Ulrich?" Sissi inquired.

"They really wouldn't do anything like that. And I didn't say it was either of them."

"So now you're psychic, too?"

"That's it. I'm done with talking to you, I'm going to tell you one thing. You can accept it or not, your choice, but it's the truth."

"Oh?" Sissi said, raising an eyebrow.

"Good, you're listening. Now, get this through your head. I'm not your enemy. Odd, Ulrich? Not your enemies. Jeremy and Aelita too. We deal with enough crap that we can all drop this stupid charade now. Okay?" Yumi said. Sissi was speechless for just a moment when the bell rang. Yumi took a quick glance towards her telephone, apparently to see the time. "I've got to go," she said quickly, disappearing down the hall.

Sissi also walked to class, but intently wondered what Yumi had meant by them not being enemies. Maybe that they could be friends? It wasn't impossible, was it? Sissi admitted to herself for the first time that she really enjoyed being enemies of Ulrich's clique. It meant she was _something_ to them. Perhaps what Yumi had meant was that she really was nothing to them. Sissi avoided eye contact with any of the group upon entering the classroom. This kind of silly hope could end dangerously. Whether Yumi liked it or not, she'd keep playing enemies with them. It was much better than being a nobody to the group she wished to be accepted by.


End file.
